


The Talk

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: Request from Anon for a fic where Kraglin, Yondu, Peter (age 12-13 in this fic), and you are at dinner. You and Kraglin had been together for a while, and in the middle of dinner, Peter breaks an awkward silence by asking if you and Kraglin have had sex yet. A little fluffy, with a little implied smut.





	The Talk

The four of you were eating in silence. Well, relative silence. Yondu and Kraglin both chewed and smacked their lips so loudly you were almost impressed. The men had no table manners, and looking over at the little boy sitting with them, you saw they had no plans to teach little Peter any either. You ate your food quietly, not the neatest eater in the world, but nothing like the boys.

It felt nice to eat together. It wasn’t very often that you had time to do anything with Kraglin outside of work even though the two of you had been seeing each other for a good month and a half now. When you had eaten about half your meal, you wiped your hands off and rubbed one of them down Kraglin’s thigh, leaning into him and kissing the underside of his jaw.

Kraglin laughed, his big toothy grin making you grin right back. You heard Yondu chuckle and then a second later Peter let out a laugh imitating the large Centarian.

“What’s so funny, Cap’n?” Kraglin asked.

“You two love birds. Ain’t ever seen ya so,” Yondu smacked his lips together loudly. “Chipper.”

“Jealous?” You shot back.

Yondu has always given you a hard time even before you had started dating Kraglin, but now, he was relentless. He didn’t quite approve of the crew dating one another because when the relationship ended, as it often did with Ravagers, someone always had to leave the crew. Yondu liked you both. He was upset that one of you may leave.

“Nah, I do alright,” Yondu snarled.

He did. Yondu rarely spent an evening alone whenever the crew stopped somewhere. Kraglin never had much trouble either, but he had stopped all that once he was with you.

“Do alright with what?” Peter asked.

You had forgotten he was there. Kraglin answered the young boy.

“With meeting people,” he said. Kraglin was very straightforward. He never sugarcoated anything, which was probably why Peter had come to see Kraglin as an adult he could always ask questions.

“Does that mean sex?” Peter asked.

“Sometimes,” Yondu answered without looking up from his plate.

You were glad someone answered him instead of you, but you still didn’t know how Peter was going to process this type of conversation. Peter just nodded and the four of you went back to eating, trying to find something to break the awkward silence. A few minutes later, Peter did just that.

“Kraglin, have you had sex with Y/N?” He asked.

Yondu let out such a sudden laugh he choked on a large bite of his food and sputtered out a loud cough that made multiple tables around him turn and look. You looked at Peter with a look of shock, unsure of how to answer. Kraglin however, never skipped a beat.

“Yes,” he said and then continued eating.

“Really?” Peter asked. He looked at you and Kraglin like he was expecting to find somewhere on your body a physical sign this was true.

You turned to look from Kraglin to Peter, unsure of what to say. You were too stunned to speak. Yondu was looking at the small Terran and shaking his head. He was somewhere between shock and amusement.

“Yes, we have had sex,” Kraglin responded. He gave Peter a small nod and then looked at you. When he saw the expression on your face, he paused. “Was he not supposed to know we’ve fu-slept together?”

“Uhh, no. I mean, no it’s fine he knows,” you said and then turned to Peter. “It’s fine, honey. Kraglin and I are together. People who are together sometimes have sex. If they are old enough. And want to.”

You couldn’t believe how hard it was to say these things. It was normal for a boy Peter’s age to ask these questions. He must have been about twelve now. Yes. Normal for that age, you reassured yourself.

“What about Yondu?” Peter asked.

“What?” You asked, thinking for a second Peter was asking you if you’d slept with Yondu.

“She hasn’t slept with Yondu. Neither have I,” Kraglin answered, clearly thinking what you were just with no filter. Then he paused. “Oh wait, have you slept with Yondu?”

“No!” You said to Kraglin, shocked he would ask.

“Don’t gotta say it like that,” Yondu mumbled. He glared at you and then turned to Peter. “Why ya asking so many questions?”

“I don’t know,” Peter said. He was looking down sheepishly at his plate. The next time he spoke he mumbled. “Just curious.”

“Sweetheart, it’s okay to ask questions,” you said to Peter. “Sometimes though, questions like that are really personal.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbled. He began pushing the rest of his food around on his plate with his utensils.

Yondu took a deep breath and kept eating. Kraglin wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you over to him. You looked at Peter and thought about how you felt about things like sex and relationships when you were about his age. It was normal for him to ask these questions. You couldn’t help but smile at the thin, ganguly, sandy blond haired boy.

“Hey, Peter,” You said. He looked up at you. “It’s okay to wonder about these things, okay? Especially at your age.”

Yondu grumbled something about not wanting to give this talk now and then cleared his throat before speaking.

“Of course. When I was your age, well, not quite your age, bein’ a battle slave an’ all, bit older, but I guess when I was your age that’s when I started getting,” Yondu stopped his rambling for a second to look at you. “Wait, ya’ll get boners?”

“Well, I don’t,” you said. You nodded at Peter. “He might.”

“What’s a boner?” Peter asked.

“When yer penis gets hard. Stands up on its own. Blood flow an’ all that. It’s normal,” Yondu said rapidity.

“Oh,” Peter looked down and considered for a second. “Does Kraglin get boners?”

“Yes,” Kraglin said. “Quite often.”

You ran your hand over your face and mumbled “Jesus Christ” under your breath softly.

“Look Peter,” you said. “Sex is normal. People have it. Beings have it. Pretty much anything that has genitals has it. You don’t gotta have it. But once you’re older, you can.”

“And you and Kraglin have sex?” Peter asked. His eyes were wide.

You briefly wondered what Peter even knew about what sex actually was, or if he just knew it was something that happened with adults sometimes.

“Yes, we do,” you said. Kraglin nodded at Peter to show he agreed.

“Why?” Peter asked, his brow furrowed.

“Feels good,” Kraglin and Yondu both said at the same time.

“Lottsa fun too,” Yondu said.

“Yup, ‘specially when Y/N is…” Kraglin started but you cut him off.

“Hey!” You said through gritted teeth. “Peter’s a kid. He doesn’t need this much detail, especially about me, right now.”

“I’m not a kid!” Peter snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest, making him look more like a child than ever.

“Yes ya are,” Yondu said. “You’s a baby. Still small enough to sneak around and what have ya. Don’t ya worry about sex, boy. When ya old enough, you’ll get some.”

You rolled your eyes at the captain, who was now sitting leaned back in his chair, a smug grin on his face. Of course Yondu got a lot, being a Ravager captain had its perks, but you didn’t want Peter to spend all his time in a brothel.

“And when you find someone you trust,” you said.

Kraglin looked at you and smiled. He squeezed you closed to him and kissed the top of your head. You rested your head on Kraglin’s chest and sighed. Both Yondu and Peter rolled their eyes, the two of them looking so much like father and son for a moment you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Let’s get ya back home before ya can ask anymore questions,” Yondu said. He stood up, threw a pile of units on the table, and ushered Peter to stand up and start to walk.

You and Kraglin stood up. You fished a few units out of your pocket and threw them down on the table. No matter how long you’d been gone, it still felt wrong to not tip waiters, even if you knew it wasn’t. Kraglin didn’t stop you, he knew it was pointless.

The two of you walked hand in hand a few strides behind Peter and Yondu back to the ship. The entire time Peter was pointing at things and asking about them. Yondu would bark out his answers, sounding annoyed, but when Peter wasn’t looking you could see Yondu just watching the boy with a look of mild amusement.

When you got back to the ship, Yondu ushered Peter to go get some rest while you and Kraglin went to find a mostly private place in the ship to sleep.

As the two of you walked away, you could hear the echo of a question Peter whispered to Yondu.

“Do you think they’re gonna go have sex?” He asked.

“Go to sleep,” Yondu growled before he turned to finish up what needed to be done in order to take off.

Kraglin was trying to stifle his giggles to hide that you two had heard. You two found a small corner in the main floor of the ship between a staircase and a seldom used door. Kraglin brought over a pillow and a blanket, two items that most Ravagers never used, but being a Terran, and with special permission from the first mate, you found yourself one of each.

Once you had settled down to sleep, Kraglin wrapped his arms around you and turned to face you, so your chests were pressed together.

“So, do you think we’re gonna have sex?” He asked.

You snorted directly into Kraglin’s face which only made him laugh back in yours. Once the giggles had subsided, you pressed your lips to his and held him close.

“Yup, we are,” you said.


End file.
